Obito Uchiha
, , |Japoński=Wataru Takagi~Tobi, Naoya Uchida~„Madara” |Angielski=Neil Kaplan~„Madara”, Michael Yurchak~Tobi, Nolan North~„Madara” w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Vic Mignogna~"Madara" in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |Przypisy=Trzeci Databook, strony 114-119 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Żyje |Wzrost część 2=175,0 cm |Waga część 2=55,9 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S |Zajęcie=Lider Akatsuki, Sekretny Lider Kirigakure |Chakra=Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan,Rinnegan |Przynależność=Akatsuki, Kirigakure |Partner=Deidara |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=280 |Anime=32 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |Film=Naruto 6: Road to Ninja |OVA=Naruto: Skrzyżowane drogi |Postać unicode=(トビ, Tobi) Drugi Sześciu Ścieżek (二人目の六道, Futarime no Rikudō) Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) }} Tobi (トビ, Tobi) jest głównym antagonistą w serii, który między innymi, odegrał ważną rolę w formowaniu Akatsuki,Naruto rozdział 509, strona 3 jest również odpowiedzialny za Atak Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę. Jest zwiastunem katastrofy, mistrzem oszustwa, którego historia jest przede wszystkim tajemnicą. Jednakże twierdził, że jest legendarnym shinobi Madarą Uchihą z planami globalnej dominacji. Przeszłość Szesnaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii Tobi odkrył, że Kushina Uzumaki, jinchūriki Kuramy, szła do porodu,thumb|Tobi grożący śmiercią Naruto co powoduje że pieczęć, która zniewala Kyūbiego zostaje osłabiona. Tobi znalazł miejsce, gdzie Kushina była trzymana, zabił jej ochroniarzy ANBU i położne, po czym wziął syna, Naruto, jako zakładnika. Ojciec Naruto, Czwarty Hokage - Minato Namikaze, zabrał od niego Naruto, w ten sposób odłączając się od Kushiny i pozwalając Madarze do ucieczki z nią. W momencie osłabienia pieczęci, Tobi użył Sharingana, aby umieścić Kyūbiego pod swoją kontrolą. Po tym jak Kushina przeżyła ekstrakcję, Tobi próbował zabić ją Kyūbim. Minato przybył jednak na czas, aby ją ocalić i się thumb|left|Tobi vs Minato.wycofać. Tobi, niezainteresowany sytuacją, wezwał Kyūbiego w Konohagakure i nakazał mu zniszczyć wioskę.Minato wkrótce przybył, aby pomóc w obronie wioski. Zanim mógł przyczynić się znacznie lub nawet powiedzieć komukolwiek co się stało, Tobi znajduje go i starał się wykorzystać swoje jutsu czaso-przestrzeni, aby wysłać go z dala od miejsca walki i zapobiec dalszej ingerencji. Minato był w stanie wykorzystać swoje jutsu teleportacji do ucieczki, ale Tobi nadal ścigał go. Oboje zaczęli walczyć i Minato z powodzeniem uderzył Tobiego. Po kilku nieudanych atakach, Minato był w stanie trafić Tobiego rasenganem i naznaczyć go jego pieczęcią do Hiraishin no Jutsu, pozwalając mu się teleportować do Madary zawsze, gdy chciał. Następnie użył pieczęci Keiyaku Fūin, aby usunąć Kyūbiego spod kontroli Tobiego. Ranny i pozbawiony najlepszej broni, Tobi uciekł, stwierdzając, że i tak demon będzie jego i że ma jeszcze wiele pomysłów, aby tego dokonać. thumb|left|Madara/Tobi podczas spotkania z Itachim w masce z charakterystycznym wzorem płomienia. Kilka lat później, Tobi przeniknął do Konohy, by spróbować na nowo rozpalić ogień wojny. Został jednak znaleziony jako pierwszy przez Itachiego Uchihę, który przekonał go do oszczędzenia wioski, w zamian za pomoc w wybiciu klanu Uchiha, który odrzucił go kilka dekad wcześniej. Tobi zgodził się, wyszkolił Itachiego i udzielił pomocy. Itachi jednak nigdy nie zaufał Tobiemu naprawdę, i pilnował go do końca swojego życia. 'Pozostałe akcje' Wykazano, że Tobi zrobił wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu. Nie jest jasne, kiedy większość z tych zdarzeń miały miejsce lub w niektórych przypadkach co było z tym związane. Jego znane działania obejmują: *Spotkanie z Danzō Shimurą na czas masakry klanu Uchiha. *Przejęcie kontroli nad czwartym Mizukage, nadając sobie tytuł "faktycznego" Mizukage. Kisame Hoshigaki był jednym z niewielu ninja Kirigakure, którzy wiedzieli o manipulacji Czwartym. Kisame pomagał Tobiemu, aby doprowadzić do końca świata "kłamstw". *Twierdzi, że zachęcał Yahiko do stworzenia Akatsuki. *Twierdzi, że to on "dał" rinnegana Nagato. Wygląd thumb|Nowy strój Tobiego, po zdobyciu RinneganaTobi: pokrywa swój wygląd różnymi maskami, jego włosy stają się krótkie i pozwala im rosnąć ponownie. Jednak, gdy maska jest zdejmowana można założyć, że jego twarz stała się pomarszczona z wiekiem, jak można zauważyć z jego wyraźnych worków pod oczami i zmarszczkami. Do jego walki z Konan, lewe oko Tobiego nie było widziane. Po częściowym zniszczeniu jego maski, okazuje się, że ma bandaże na czole, jak również Sharingan w swoim lewym oku, aż do utraty go przez Izanagi podczas jego walki z Konan, który został usunięty i zastąpiony Rinneganem, należącym niegdyś do Nagato. Pod płaszczem Akatsuki nosi czarny top z długimi rękawami, który obejmuje także jego szyję i podbródek, parę czarnych rękawiczek i ciemno niebieskie / czarne spodnie oraz standardowe buty Akatsuki, z białymi strzemionami. Na pasie, oraz na szyi nosi gruby czarny pas z pancerzem podobnym do blachy z nią związanej. Przed ujawnieniem swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, nosił pierścień Sasoriego na lewym kciuku. Po walce, którą stoczył z Konan, Tobi zmienił swój wygląd po raz kolejny. Jego maska zmieniła kolor na biały obejmując całą górną połowę głowy. Jest zaprojektowana tak, aby przypominać oko Jūbiego. Maska składa się z kilku okręgów, z czego dwa są sporządzone na otwór oczu, oraz posiada trzy łezki. Powrócił do noszenia szat Uchiha wraz z herbem klanu na plecach, z potrójnym pasem, rękawicami i purpurową bandaną, kończącą się w dół pleców, a także z powrotem zaczął władać bronią, której używał za czasów założenia Konohagakure Madara Uchiha, lecz jest ona koloru białego. Osobowość W porównaniu do osobowości Tobiego, prawdziwa osobowość "Madary" jest nieco inna. Przybierając swoją prawdziwa osobowość, robi się spokojniejszy i bardziej poważny, ale wciąż ma zwyczaj żartować i lekceważyć ludzi wokół siebie. Pomimo obecnych ograniczeń w walce, jest on bardzo arogancki. Obraża nawet najsilniejszych ninja. Członków Akatsuki traktuje jak narzędzia. Podczas pojedynku z Konan, nie docenił jej umiejętności jako ninja i pokazał pewną pogardę względem niej, dopóki ta nie zniszczyła jego prawego ramienia, co pociągnęło za sobą szkody dla Tobiego. Mówiąc o Painie, wciąż uznawał jego moc, jako najsilniejszego w Akatsuki. Cenił go za posiadanie Rinnegana. Zaistniało tylko kilka wyjątków, gdy kogoś podziwiał. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest Hashirama Senju, którym jednocześnie niezwykle gardził. Mimo arogancji, często chwali swoich wrogów, jak Kakashiego za jego prędkość, lub Minato, gdy ten był w stanie go zranić. Mimo wszystko, szybko wraca do swojej egoistycznej persony, jak twierdził, mówiąc do Konan, iż to on naprawdę wygrał walkę z Hashiramą Senju, poprzez "patrzenie na przyszłość". Tobi próbował nawet zaszkodzić Naruto, gdy ten był jeszcze niemowlęciem, w celu uzyskania przewagi nad Minato. Tobi wykazuje wielkie zdolności w manipulowaniu innymi, czego następstwem jest to, iż ci zwykle dla niego pracują. Minato wierzył, że za pomocą ideologii Paina, wykorzystał ją przeciw niemu, aby go kontrolować. Był również w stanie włączyć Kisame do swoich najbardziej lojalnych zwolenników zgodnie z obietnicą, że będzie mógł uwolnić go od bólu, tworząc "świat bez kłamstwa". On podobnie zaprzyjaźnił się z Sasuke w celu uzyskania go jako członka Akatsuki, mówiąc mu o przeszłości Itachiego, choć ma widoczne zainteresowania wobec Sasuke i jego umiejętności. Wydaje się mieć nieco skręcone perspektywy w odniesieniu do tego, często unikając odpowiedzialności, twierdząc, że działał dobrowolnie, kiedy ludzie byli naprawdę przymuszani lub manipulowani przez niego. Tobi wyznaczył sobie cel, aby Sasuke stanął po jego stronie, aby służyć celom Akatsuki. Poniekąd, był on zadowolony, gdy Itachi umarł, gdyż nikt nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać od powiedzenia prawdy Sasuke, na temat Masakry Klanu Uchiha. Tobi wyraził rozczarowanie, gdy Sasuke nie zdołał zdobyć prawdziwego Killera B, i obawiał się, że nie może on być łatwy do kontrolowania. Nawet groził, że zabije Sasuke i jego cały zespół, gdyby kiedykolwiek ośmielili się zdradzić jego i Akatsuki. Jednak, gdy Sasuke wchodzi głębiej w ciemność zemsty, Tobi pokazuje radość, która jest najbardziej widoczna, gdy nienawiść Sasuke w pełni rozwija Susanoo, a później przebija Karin, aby trafić w serce Danzō. Mimo to podczas rozmowy go z Kabuto Yakushim, że jest gotów oddać dla niego Sasuke, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała. Tobi wydaje się również podziwiać Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, lub przynajmniej jego moc, gdyż niezwykle mu zależy na uzyskaniu Rinnegana, Jūbiego, a także mocy Senju, w celu stworzenia Izanagi, i przez cała lata wcześniej planował to wszystko w celu osiągnięcia tych celów. Tobi wydaje się cieszyć siadając i zabierając swój czas na różne rzeczy, szczególnie gdy opowiada, podobnie jak historia Itachiego, opowiedziana Sasuke i na temat Planu Księżycowego Oka, mówionej Kage i samurajom. Umiejętności Tobi posiada ogromną zarówno sprawność w walce i doświadczenie. Jednakże, przyznał, że nie jest tak silny, jak był przed jego klęską z Hashiramą Senju. Również zapieczętowanie Kyūbiego w różnych jinchūriki pozbawiło go potężnej broni ofensywnej. Okazał się on wykwalifikowany w różnych dziedzinach. Jako Tobi, jego pozornym roszczeniem do sławy jest jego szybkość. Jest także wystarczająco silny fizycznie, aby zatrzymać cięcie gigantycznego miecza Suigetsu, jednym ramieniem, lub też złamać kark Torune w jednym ruchu. Posiada także również ogromną wytrzymałość, jak udało mu się szybko dojść do siebie po uderzeniu Rasenganem Minato. Jego ogromna wiedza świata ninja pozwala mu rozpoznać jutsu i skutecznie je skontrować, jeśli trzeba. Ma również znajomość w fūinjutsu wykorzystywanych do tworzenia jinchūriki, w tym też, kiedy są najbardziej zagrożone i jak wydobyć Ogoniastą Bestię. Ma doskonałe umiejętności tropiące, gdyż jest w stanie znaleźć innych z łatwością. Tobi ma także sporą wiedzę i umiejętności w zakresie chirurgicznym. W szczególności, że był w stanie usunąć i zachować oczy Itachiego po jego śmierci, a później z powodzeniem przeszczepić je Sasuke, jak również w jakiś sposób wszczepił Rinnegana Nagato w swoje lewe oko po utracie Sharingana. Przez całe życie Tobi stracił kilka kończyn. Straty kończyn nie powodują bólu jednak widać że biała substancja wycieka z ran zamiast krwi. Dopiero później wykazano, że jest w stanie odtworzyć kończyny w nieznany sposób. Ogólnie z tego powodu, że nasycił się komórkami Hashiramy zdołał przedłużyć swoje życie do tego stopnia iż jest uważane przez innych że mógł stać się nieśmiertelny. Ninjutsu Czasoprzestrzenne thumb|left|Tobi używa [[Jikūkan Idō]] Tobi jest prawie całkowicie odporny na obrażenia. Kiedy zostaje uderzony, ataki przechodzą wprost przez niego, choć czasem udaje, że został zraniony czy też zaczyna płakać z bólu. Kakashi stwierdził, że używa ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni, aby natychmiast wysłać siebie lub nawet części jego ciała w różne miejsca lub w próżnię, a następnie błyskawicznie sprowadzić je z powrotem. Jego trwałość można potwierdzić, gdy wchodzi w interakcje z innymi, zostawiając go podatnym na kontrę, gdy to uczyni. Zgodnie z Konan można być niematerialny najdłużej przez pięć minut. Tobi pokazuje również możliwość podróżowania na duże odległości za pomocą techniki czasoprzestrzeni w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Podczas gdy obserwuje się zwykłe użycie tej umiejętności na sobie, unikając ataków, zamiast polegać na swoich umiejętnościach, może teleportować każdego. Kiedy teleportuje Karin i Sasuke, wysyła ich do miejsca, które najwyraźniej jest jego oddzielnym wymiarem.thumb|Własny wymiar Tobiego Są oni zmuszeni do zostania tam, aż zdecydują się ich uwolnić. "Podpis" chakry tych, którzy zostali przeniesieni całkowicie znika. Jego prawe oko wydaje się być podstawą do tego transportu. Wykazano, że jego ciało jest materialne, kiedy pochłania ludzi, co czyny go wrażliwym na atak, jak widać, gdy Konan i Torune udało się zranić go, gdy próbował ich zaabsorbować. Konan także stwierdziła że musi być materialny przed tym jak chce się przenieść i że więcej czasu zajmuje mu przeniesienie siebie niż kogoś lub coś innego. Tobi także może teleportować niesamowite ilości, jak ukazał że był gotowy do przeniesienia Sona po tym jak złapał Naruto. Dōjutsu Sharingan thumb|[[Dōjutsu Tobiego.]] Zdaje się, że Tobi też może mieć go aktywnego cały czas z małymi stratami chakry tak jak Itachi . Z jego Sharinganem był w stanie rzucić potężne genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu w pełni kontrolować Czwartego Mizukage Yagurę, zmusić Konan do wyjawienia miejsca ukrycia Rinnegana a także uwięzić obojga Fū i Torune przez pewien okres czasu. Posiadając DNA Uchiha i Senju, Tobi jest w stanie wykorzystać Izanagi: technikę swojego klanu uznaną za kinjutsu, gdyż oko użytkownika zostaje zamknięte na zawsze. Wykorzystał te technikę podczas walki z Konan co doprowadziło do zapieczętowania jego lewego oka. Tobi użył swojego zwykłego Sharingana, by w pełni kontrolować Kurame. Najpierw, Tobi koncentruje się na oczach Kuramy, a jego Sharingan pojawi się w oczach bestii, a następnie łezki Sharingana zanikają a źrenica się rozszerza. Po tym, można wykorzystać do transportu Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aby przywołać go, gdziekolwiek chce. Jednak Minato Namikaze zdołał usunąć kontrolę Tobiego nad bestią. Podobnie także kontrolował Nibiego, Sanbiego, Sona, Gobiego, Rokubiego i Nanabiego. Jednakże kiedy to robił poprostu jego Sharingan pojawiał się w oczach owych bestii. Dodatkowo Tobi zdaje się nie posiadać kompletnej kontroli nad pewnymi bestiami jak wtedy gdy Gobi był w stanie uwolnić się na chwilę. Tobi posiada również wysoką wiedzę o Mangekyō Sharinganie i jego różnych technikach. Chociaż nie zaobserwowano u niego aktywacji jego Mangekyō oraz ukazania żadnej z jego technik, jednakże jego wiedza i zrozumienie daje mu ogromną przewagę w stosunku do innych użytkowników, takich jak Kakashi, i jego Kamui, które nie miało wpływu na niego oraz Amaterasu Itachiego, które był w stanie w jakiś sposób zgasić Rinnegan Po tym, jak zagarnął ciało Nagato, Tobi usunął mu jego Rinnegana i wszczepił go w swoje lewe oko, zastępując Sharingan utracony przez wykorzystanie Izanagi. Jako nosiciel Rinnegana ma potencjał do opanowania wszystkich pięciu żywiołów natury. Prawdopodobnie może używać wszystkich zdolności Sześciu Ścieżek ponieważ wszystkie są umiejętnościami Rinnegana. Z wszczepionym Rinneganem teraz może przywołać Gedō Mazō. Stworzył też własne Sześć Ścieżek Bólu z wskrzeszonych Jinchuriki, które posiadają Sharingana i Rinnegana tak jak on, odwzorowując jego oczy, jako że wszczepił im odbiorniki chakry jak Nagato. Używając zewnętrznej ścieżki, może stworzyc łańcuchy chakry które mogą kontrolować bijū i są bardzo trudne do usunięcia. Ekwipunek Tobi ukazał szeroki arsenał broni przez swoje lata. Podczas Czwartej Wielki Wojny Shinobi nosi wojenny wachlarz taki z jakiego słynął Madara Uchiha za swego życia tyle że jego jest fioletowy i jeszcze nie zaobserwowano żeby chociaż raz go użył. Podczas jego walki z Minato, użył długiego łańcucha przymocowanego do obręczy na jego nadgarstku jako swoistych kajdanów, by podporządkować sobie przeciwnika, gdy przeciwnik przechodził przez niego, został złapany przez łańcuch wiszący za nim. Zaledwie przed masakrą klanu Uchiha kiedy spotkał się z Itachim można było zaobserwować u jego boku pewien miecz. Maska którą nosi podczas Czwartej Wielki Wojny zdała się być bardzo wytrzymałą, jak wtedy kiedy Naruto uderzył go z głowki w jego Trybie Chakry Kuramy którą nawet nie zadrapał. Tobi wyznał że podwodem tego jest to że maska została wykonana z materiałów 'pasujących do wojny'. Inteligencja Jako lider i mózg Akatsuki, Tobi jest mistrzem manipulacji i strategii. Pokazał zdolność do tworzenia kompleksowych długoterminowych planów skupionych wokół jego "Tsuki no Me Keikaku". Jest także elastyczny co do niepowodzenia głównego planu, ponieważ może użyć wtórnych środków do osiągnięcia swojego celu. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobich Tobi był pewny co do jego oryginalnej strategii (która nie uwzględniała pomocy Kabuto), która polegała na walce ze zjednoczonymi siłami poprzez użycie unikalnych zdolności Armii Białych Zetsu. Jest także pokazany jako mistrz manipulacji. Przez lata był w stanie dowodzić Akatsuki z ukrycia i później udawać głupkowatego i niegróźnego typa żeby lepiej obserwować swoich przeciwników. Potrafi też przekonać ludzi żeby pracowali dla niego w bezpośredni lub pośredni sposób takich jak Kisame, Nagato i Sasuke a także zmanipulował cały świat shinobich przez ich strach przed mocą Madary do tego stopnia aż wywowało to Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobich. Pomimo jego zaawansowanego wieku Tobi posiada ogromną i bliską wiedzę na temat mechanizmów świata ninja, która pozwala mu natychmiastowe zidentyfikowanie większości form ninjutsu i skontrowanie ich jeśli potrzebne. Umie także docenić siłe przeciwnika (Kakashiego za szybkość, Shikamaru za inteligencje, itd). Ma także dużą wiedzę na temat historii i umiejętności Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Część Druga Ratowanie Kazekage Po śmierci Sasoriego, Tobi występuje wraz z Zetsu zabierając pierścień Sasoriego. Wyraził zainteresowanie wstąpieniem do Akatsuki, wierząc, że znalezienie pierścienia przyzna mu członkostwo. Potem znalazł ramię Deidary i jego pierścień przy nim, wierząc, że Deidara również nie żyje. Kiedy pojawił się Deidara, zażądał od Tobiego, aby ten zwrócił mu rękę, Tobi jednak odmówił, co skłoniło Deidarę do komicznego spróbowania zaduszenia go za pomocą nóg. Sanbi thumb|Tobi i Deidara debiutują jako drużyna Tobi został przyjęty do Akatsuki jako zamiennik Sasoriego, a więc stał się nowym partnerem Deidary. Dostał przydział do schwytania Trzy Ogoniastego Gigantycznego Żółwia, a Deidara towarzyszył mu. W anime, w trakcie poszukiwań, zatrzymali się, aby coś przekąsić w sklepie dango, a Deidara czekał niecierpliwie, aż Tobi zdejmie maskę, aby mógł zobaczyć, jak wygląda pod spodem, ale tamten odwrócił się, chowając twarz. Kiedy skończyli jeść dango, Tobi zauważył porcelanową świnkę i powiedział do Deidary że jego bomby to podróba, ponieważ wyglądają podobnie do tego przedmiotu. Deidara obraził się, ale obaj poszli dalej szukać. Wtedy Tobi postanowił go rozśmieszyć, ale jak nawet to nie pomagało powiedział do swojego partnera że będzie musiał szukać sam i poszli obaj w inne strony. W końcu znalazł jezioro i zobaczył Sakurę, Shizune, Hinatę i Ino na jeziorze, używających Kekkai Shihō Fūjin. Potem zorientował się, że technika pieczęci ma zostać użyta na Sanbim. i poszedł po Deidarę, aby poinformować go o swoim odkryciu. Po tym jak Tobi patrzył, jak Deidara zabija dwóch ANBU, ten pogratulował mu tego. Oboje odkryli Sanbiego w środku jeziora. Deidara użył gliny, aby pojawił się na zewnątrz, po czym Tobi próbował przekonać, żeby Deidara walczy zamiast niego. Bestia zaczęła go gonić, a Deidara użył jednej z jego bomb na bestię, gdy była rozproszona. Reszta bitwy nie została pokazana. Później, Tobi zaczął mówić o tym, jak jego jutsu było bez skazy, i teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego został przydzielony do misji. Deidara odparł, że nie zaszli by daleko bez jego gliny. Tobi później zasnął na grzbiecie Sanbiego, po dokonaniu innego bezczelnego komentarza, co bardzo rozgniewało Deidarę, który "obudził go" za pomocą detonacji bomby z gliny obok niego. Polowanie na Itachiego left|thumb|Tobi uchyla maskę Przed zapieczętowaniem Cztero Ogoniastej Małpy, Akatsuki dostaje informacje, że Sasuke Uchiha pokonał Orochimaru. Po tym jak pieczętowanie zostało zakończone, Deidara, będąc wściekły, że nie mógł zabić Orochimaru, zabrał ze sobą Tobiego, z zamiarem zabicia Sasuke. Znaleźli i skonfrontowali się z Sasuke, a Tobi otrzymał zadanie udzielania pomocy Deidarze podczas bitwy. Po początkowym szydzeniu z duetu, Sasuke zdziwiony jest z powodu jego ekstremalnej prędkości i zaatakował swoim mieczem Tobiego, najwyraźniej przecinając go w pół. Tobi nagle podnosi się na nogi, skarżąc się na szybkość ataku. Bitwa ostatecznie nie rozstrzygnęła się na korzyść Deidary, więc użył C0, starając się zabić Sasuke tracąc przy tym własne życie. Zetsu ogłosił pozostałym członkom Akatsuki, że Tobi również zginął, co skłoniło Paina do uwagi, że będzie łatwy do wymiany. Wkrótce ujawniło się jednak, że Tobi przeżył, podczas spotkania z Painem i Konan w Amegakure. Tobi, ujawniając się jako Madara, rzuca uwagę, że Sasuke dobrze się rozwija. Stwierdzając, że wkrótce umrze Itachi, daje instrukcję Painowi, dotyczące schwytania Naruto Uzumakiego - jinchūrikiego Kyuubiego. Później pojawił się aby odwrócić uwagę ośmio osobowej drużyny, jako Tobi, gdy Sasuke walczył z Itachim. Ninja Konohy nie odnieśli sukcesu uderzając go wszelkimi rodzajami ataków, więc Shino Aburame zgłosił się na ochotnika do walki z Tobim jeden-na-jeden. Z jego owadami, Shino był w stanie otoczyć i złapać Tobiego, ale on był w stanie również uciec od nich. Następnie przybywa Zetsu, który poinformował go, że Sasuke zabił Itachiego. Tobi stwierdził, że spodziewał się takiego wyniku, i udał się do Sasuke. Przed zniknięciem jego Sharingan został zauważony przez Kakashiego. Tobi opatruje rany Sasuke, a gdy się obudził, zaproponował mu opowieść o Itachim. Próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Sasuke, usuwając jego maskę i ujawniając swój Sharingan, ale spowodowało to uaktywnienie pieczęci Itachiego na Mangekyō Sharinganie w lewym oku Sasuke i użycie na nim Amaterasu, który szybko wycofał się w głąb ciemności Sasuke. Po zatrzymaniu czarnych płomieni, pojawił się znowu, z założoną jego maską i stwierdził, że Itachi nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Po tym jak Sasuke zapytał, co on mówi, wynika, że Itachi najprawdopodobniej skonfigurował Mangekyo tak, że gdy spojrzy swoim Sharinganem na Sharingana Sasuke, to doprowadzi to do uwolnienia Amaterasu zamkniętego w Sasuke. Po tym jak Sasuke twierdzi, że to nie ma sensu, Tobi ujawnia, że to wszystko aby chronić go, a gdy Sasuke jeszcze nie wierzył mu, powiedział, że to wszystko musi brzmieć dla niego szalenie, ale zapewnił go, że on mówi prawdę, i przedstawił siebie jako człowieka, który pomógł Itachiemu na tej pamiętnej nocy. Powiedział Sasuke o historii klanu Uchiha, tajemnicę w życiu Itachiego, i także o tym, że opuścił osadę, aby utrzymać Sasuke i Konohę ze złej drogi. Również jednak kłamał w sprawie swojego zaangażowania w ataku Kyūbiego 16 lat temu, mówiąc, że to tylko przypadkowe działania natury. Sasuke, ubolewając, że zabił Itachiego, a teraz zna prawdę, postanowił zniszczyć Konohę, za zmuszanie Itachiego do takiego życia. Inwazja Paina Tobi przekonany, że skoro Sasuke i inni członkowie Taki rozpoczeli współpracę z Akatsuki, ma dwie grupy, których zniszczenie Konohy jest wspólnymi głównym celem. Zanim będą mogli to jednak zrobić, Akatsuki potrzebuje jeszcze dwóch pozostałych ogoniastych besti. Ponieważ Pain nadal pracuje nad uchwyceniem Naruto, Tobi wysyła Takę, aby uchwycili Ośmio Ogoniastego Gigantycznego Woła. Po tym jak Taka ich opuszcza, Tobi rozmawia z Zetsu, omawiając działania Akatsuki do tej pory. Powiedział mu, że mimo iż stracił pięciu utalentowanych ninja z Akatsuki, wszystkie jego wysiłki przyniosły mu bycia bliżej do kontroli Sasuke, przez manipulację. Po tym jak Taka złapali jinchūriki Ośmio Ogoniastego, Killera B, Sasuke dał go Tobiemu, aby Akatsuki mogło go zapieczętować. Podczas procesu ekstrakcji, okazuje się, że jinchūriki zamienił się miejscami z macką bestii. Tobi milczy, gdy Kisame powiedział, że Sasuke został oszukany w jego próbie uchwycenia jinchūriki. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Zetsu poinformował Tobiego, o klęsce Nagato w próbie pochwycenia Naruto, jego zdrady Akatsuki, oraz o jego poświęceniu do ożywienia ludzi z Wioski Konohy, których zabił. Zirytowany stałymi niepowodzeniami, jak i zmarnowaniem Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu przez Nagato, Tobi wysyła Kisame do pochwycenia Killera B. Następnie udał się na konfrontację z Sasuke, który był wraz z Taką przy Konosze. Powiedział im, że marnują czas, gdyż Nagato zniszczył już wioskę, i przekonuje Sasuke, aby poszedł na Szczyt Pięciu Kage, by zabić Danzō, kandydata na nowego Hokage i spiskowca w zabójstwie klanu Uchiha. Tobi zobowiązuje Zetsu, by ten prowadził Takę do Kraju Żelaza, ale ich pojawienie się z Zetsu, powoduje ujawnienie swojej obecności Kage. Podczas gdy Sasuke walczył z Kage, Tobi spotkał się z Naruto, który był również w Kraju Żelaza. Chciał dowiedzieć się, jak Naruto był w stanie spowodować, że Nagato zmienił swoje serce, ale został schwytany przez Kakashiego Hatake i Yamato. Zamiast walczyć, Tobi opowiedział im o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek, prawdzie o klanie Uchiha, oraz o zejściu Sasuke w ciemność. Pomimo posiadania wątpliwości co do ważności tych słów, które im powiedział, wytrwali do końca, mówiąc, że Naruto i Sasuke są przeznaczeni do walki, kilka chwil przed zniknięciem. Gdy Sasuke miał zostać zabity przez Kage, Tobi uratował go. Wysyła Sasuke do innego wymiaru, i to samo rozkazuje Karin, która mogłaby uleczyć jego rany. Tobi wyraził rozczarowanie Sasuke, gdyż nie był w stanie być godnym wyzwaniem dla Kage, mając nadzieję, że będą ich zakładnikiem w celu ułatwienia jego planów. Był jednak zadowolony z rozwoju Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke, w przebudzeniu Susanoo. Potem wyjaśnił jego Plan Księżycowego Oka (tsuki no me), przed czterema z pięciu Kage w Kraju Żelaza, gdzie ma zamiar zamienić wszystkie ogoniastego bestię z powrotem w Jūbiego. On wtedy stanie się jego jinchūriki i wykorzysta jego moc, aby cały świat był pod kontrolą jego "Nieskończonego" Tsukuyomi (无限 月 読, Mugen Tsukuyomi). W tym celu poprosił czterech Kage, by oddali mu Killera B i Naruto. Odmówili, więc oświadczył początku Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi przed zniknięciem. thumb|left|Tobi walczący z [[Fū i Torune.]]Tobi przechwycił Danzō uciekającego z szczytu. Danzō miał ze sobą ochroniarzy, Fu i Torune, którzy walczyli z Tobim, gdy ten przygotowywał się. Chociaż był zmuszony usunąć sobie ramię podczas bitwy z powodu Nanosaizu no Dokumushi, Tobi był w stanie łatwo pozbyć się dwójki. Następnie przeniósł Sasuke i Karin do tego miejsca, pokazując, że Sasuke zachowuje jego nauki, dając mu Danzō. Tobi obserwuje walkę i ucieszył się, gdy Sasuke wreszcie mógł w pełni rozwijnąc swojego Susanoo. Kiedy Danzō prezentuje swoje Sharingany i możliwości korzystania z Elementu Drewna, Tobi przypuszczał, że oznaczałoby to, że chciał być w stanie kontrolować Kyūbiego. Określa również w jaki sposób Danzō jest w stanie przetrwać walkę z Sasuke: Izanagi. Sasuke i Danzō wykonali ostatecznie starcie, ale Sasuke pokonał Izanagi i śmiertelnie zranił Danzō. Zadowolony z wyniku, Tobi stwierdził, że chciał wziąć oko Shisuiego, które zostało wszczepione w prawym oku Danzō. Zanim go jednak wziął, Danzō wziął za zakładnika Karin i Sasuke nie waha się, przecinając ją, by go zabić. Danzō umiera, i zaraz po tym aktywuje się Ura''' Shishō Fūinjutsu, która usiłuje zapieczętować Tobiego i Sasuke, ale Tobi rozpoznał ją w czasie ucieczki, i jednocześnie ostrzegł Sasuke. Sasuke stwierdził następnie, że idzę po głowy starszyzny Konohy. Tobi jednak odradza Sasuke postępowania lekkomyślnego i pomimo, że Karin uzdrowiła jego bardziej poważne rany, był jeszcze bardzo poobijany i potrzebował czasu do odzyskania sił. Potem chwycił zwłoki Danzō i doradzał, aby Sasuke zabił Karin, jeśli naprawdę nie jest mu dłużej potrzebna, gdyż za dużo wiedziała o nich. Sasuke stwierdził jedynie, że nigdy nie uważał się za jego sojusznika. Tobi rzucił jakiś komentarz i przeniósł się z Danzō. W jego laboratorium, ma gigantyczną ścianę z wieloma szklanymi pojemnikami, w których w każdym z nich leżał Sharingan w wodzie, Tobi przeklął Danzō, gdyż zniszczył on Sharingan Shisuiego przed śmiercią, jako akt, że bardzo mu zależało na tych oczach. thumb|Tobi w swoim laboratorium przy zwłokach Danzō. Później, po tym jak Tobi zyskał nową rękę stwierdził, że musi zebrać Rinnegana, aby przygotować się wojny. Biała połowa Zetsu pojawia się, twierdząc, że Sasuke jest w tarapatach. Tobi następnie teleportuje się przed Drużyną Siódmą i powiedział Sasuke, aby poszedł z nim, oraz rozkazał Zetsu sprawdzić co się dzieje u Kisame i połączyć się ze swoją drugą połowę i postanawia odpuścić sobie chwytanie Naruto, aby pomóc Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake następnie próbuje wyeliminować Tobiego pryz pomocy Kamui, ale on powiedział Kakashiemu żeby nie próbował, gdyż nie ma to wpływu na niego. Potem odchodzi z Sasuke, który mówi, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Po powrocie do bazy Akatsuki, Sasuke deklaruje, że chce oczy Itachiego. Tobi mówi, że tego należało się spodziewać, po zbyt dużym wykorzystaniu Susanoo Sasuke. Potem pyta, co zmieniło jego postanowienie, a Sasuke stwierdza, że chce zniszczyć Naruto z pełnią mocy, ponieważ jest to jedyny sposób, aby odrzucić Naruto, cokolwiek to oznacza. Po transplantowaniu oczu Itachiego, powiedział Sasuke, że będzie potrzebował czasu, aby odpocząć i zapytał go, czy czuje ból. Sasuke powiedział mu, że nie i stwierdza, że poczuł moc Itachiego przepływającą przez niego i staje się coraz mocniejszy. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Spotkanie Jakiś czas po przeszczepie, Tobi napotkał Kabuto w swojej nowej formie, i przypomniał sobie jak Kabuto zdradził Akatsuki, a następnie rzucił się na niego, by go zabić. Został jednak zatrzymany i zszokowany, gdy Kabuto thumb|left|Tobi konfrontuje się z Kabutoreaktywuje Nagato, Kakuzu, Itachiego, Sasoriego i Deidarę z pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Następnie zapytał Kabuto o powody jego przyjścia, oraz jego odnalezienia, a Kabuto odpowiedział, że chce połączyć z nim siły. Tobi zapytał, jaki ma zysk z tego sojuszu, a Kabuto powiedział mu, że może zwiększyć potencjał bitewny jego wojsk przez zmartwychwstałych członków Akatsuki. Tobi zapytał, co Kabuto chce w zamian, a odpowiedzią jest - Sasuke, by Kabuto mógł rozwinąć swoje badania nad ninjutsu. Potem zapytał co by się stało, gdyby chciał odmówić, i Kabuto wezwał jeszcze jedną trumnę z nieznaną osobą.Tobi był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Kabuto zapewnił go, że nikt o tym nie wie. Pochwala Kabuto za wzniecenie takiej sytuacji. Zgodził się połączyć siły z Kabuto, pod warunkiem, że Sasuke nie zostanie zabrany, aż do końca wojny. Obaj zostawili sformułowani w planach bitwy. Był później widziany podczas konfrontacji i przesłuchania Konan w Amegakure na temat miejsca pobytu zwłokthumb|Spotkanie Tobiego i Konan Nagato, gdyż pragnął jego Rinnegana. Po tym jak odmówiła ich wydania, Tobi twierdził, że to on namówił Yahiko do stworzenia Akatsuki, a także dał Nagato Rinnegana, co było przeciwne z rozumowaniem Konan. W powstałej bitwie, Konan próbował zabić ich obu, przez umieszczenie wybuchowych notek w kartkach papieru, które pochłonełyby go. Jednakże, Tobi uratował się (wraz z Konan) przez teleportację jak najdalej od eksplozji, chociaż kosztem części jego maski i prawego ramienia. Po spytaniu, dlaczego ona i Nagato zdradzili Akatsuki po napotkaniu Naruto, Konan powiedziała, że on reprezentuje ciemność, a ona chce stać się "filarem do mostu pokoju", który Naruto będzie budować. Potem aktywowała swoją sekretną technikę, która podzieliła jezioro na pół, zaskakując Tobiego. thumb|Tobi i odsłonięty lewy SharinganGdy wpadał w przepaść, próbował rozpocząć teleportację. Konan w odwecie nakleiła wiele wybuchowych notek na jego ciało i podpala je, by trzymały się z nim podczas teleportacji. Potem uświadamia sobie, że Konan wypełniła jej technikę sześćset miliardami wybuchowych notek, a one będą wybuchały przez pełne dziesięć minut. Zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, został zmuszony z skorzystania z Izanagi, by przeżyć po otrzymaniu ogromnej ilości szkód, co kosztowało go stracenie swojego lewego oka. Pojawił się za Konan po jej Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, a następnie przebił jej pierś jakąś rurą. Wyjaśnił, że Izanagi jest techniką, którą Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek utworzył przez manipulowanie chakry Yin-Yang i może być używana tylko przez połączenie krwi Uchiha i Senju. Konan wyrywa się, mówiąc, że Naruto jest światłem i ona chce być jego filarem, który by go podparł, usiłując zaatakować Madarę ponownie. Chwycił ją za szyję i umieścił w genjutsu, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie Nagato był przechowywany. Po tym jak znalazł ciała Nagato i Yahiko w przybytku, Tobi nazywa Nagato "Trzeci Sześciu Ścieżek" i zauważył, że jego znakiem rozpoznawalnym klanu Uzumaki są rude włosy, które stały się białe od nadmiernego wysiłku. Kiedy zobaczył, że Nagato ciągle się uśmiechał, nawet po śmierci, Madara zinterpretowali to jako ciągły znak jego zdrady. Tobi następnie przeniósł ciało Nagato do swojego oddzielnego wymiaru. Później, po przywróceniu swojej prawej ręki, zmienieniu złamanej maski na inną konstrukcję i zmiany swojego ubrania na stare szaty i uzbrojeniu się w swój wojenny wachlarz, Tobi miał krótkie spotkanie z Kabuto. Kiedy otrzymał informacje na temat Kisame od Zetsu, Tobi oświadczył, że nadszedł czas, aby uchwycić Kyuubiego. Kabuto powiedział, że on się zajmie polowaniem na nich. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|Mobilizacja sił Tobiego. Wraz ze zgromadzeniem swoich sił, Tobi daje rozkaz do wyruszenia, sygnalizując początek wojny. Pomimo wyrażania swojego zaniepokojenia nad kontrolą wskrzeszonych shinobi przez Kabuto, decyduje się przenieść swoją wyraźnie rzucają się w oczy Armię Białych Zetsu do podziemi, zostawiając Białego Zetsu z tyłu, by czuwał nad Sasuke. W poprzednim zamieszaniu, Kabuto przechwytuje Anko Mitarashi, ale Tobi ma podejrzenia, że poprowadził ją do ich kryjówki, mając na celu wyniszczenie się nawzajem go i Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Przekonany, że ciągle go kontroluje, Tobi domaga się śmierci kobiety, lecz Kabuto odmawia, uzasadniając, że może ona się przyczynić to umocnienia jego techniki, co jest w ich wspólnym interesie. thumb|left|Tobi uwalnia Fū i Torune dla demonstracji. Aby załagodzić swój niepokój, Tobi żąda, by Kabuto zademonstrował technikę jednocześnie pokazując jak ją pokonać, przed sprowadzeniem Fū i Torune, którzy byli trzymani pod genjutsu od czasu ich schwytania. Skręcając kark Torune, mówi Kabuto, by użył Fū jako ofiary do wskrzeszenia poprzedniego, by mógł obserwować. Po zrobieniu tego o co prosił, Kabuto zaznacza, że nie mógł nabyć DNA od Shisuiego Uchiha czy też Jiraiyi, zauważając, że Tobi jest w posiadaniu zarówno prawego oka Danzō jak i zakrwawionej broni Sześciu Ścieżek Paina odpowiednio. Po tym jak Tobi mówi mu, by wiedział gdzie jest jego miejsce, zostaje zszokowany, gdy Kabuto deklaruje, że nie ma żadnego ryzyka dla użytkownika zanim mu powiedział jak zatrzymać technikę. Po usatysfakcjonowaniu siebie, Tobi pozwala mu odejść, ale sprawdza czy Czarny Zetsu umieścił kilka zarodników Białego Zetsu na Kabuto. Później poinformowany przez Zetsu, że Naruto i B ruszają na pole, Tobi wreszcie decyduje dołączyć się do walki, ruszając do lokacji Pierwszej Dywizji i przywołując Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Gdy Statua dziesiątkuje wroga, Tobi poszukuje Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, które zawierają Złotego i Srebrnego Braci. Darui i Shikamaru rozgryzają jego plan, by użyć czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego braci i usiłują zatrzymać go, chwaląc ich za poprawne wydedukowanie jego intencji, Tobi rozkazuje Statui atakować, podczas gdy on ucieka z obydwoma przedmiotami. Gdzie indziej, wyraża przekonanie, że Plan Księżycowe Oko zostanie zrealizowany następnego dnia. thumb|Sześć Ścieżek Paina Tobiego. Gdy nadchodzi świt słońca, Tobi stoi teraz przed swoimi Sześcioma Ścieżkami Paina składającymi się ze zmarłych jinchūriki, z których każdy ma Rinnegan i Sharingan w miejsce ich lewego i prawego oka. Świadom zdolności Naruto do wyczuwania negatywnych emocji z wywiadu Kisame, a także z jakim przekonaniem poszedł za Armią Białych Zetsu, Tobi tylko zauważa, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, przed wyruszeniem wraz z Sześcioma Ścieżkami. Gdy pięciu Kage podejmuje się walki z prawdziwym Madarą, Tobi podczas ścigania Killer B i Naruto, zostaje uderzony głową przez tego ostatniego natychmiastowo podczas kolejnego spotkania. Odpoczywając po ataku, Tobi stwierdza, że jest zawiedziony, gdyż Naruto nie mógł nawet zadrasnąć jego maski, przed obserwowaniem krótkiej potyczki pomiędzy jinchūriki. Gdy Naruto zauważa jego zmianę maski, która odsłania Rinnegan taki jak ten u Nagato i u "innego" Madary, Tobi informuje go, że ta maska po prostu bardziej pasowała do wojny. Początkowo przeklinając Kabuto pod nosem, przypomina sobie czas, gdy Madara był po raz pierwszy wskrzeszony, zaczyna się śmiać i oświadcza, że jego nazwisko jest bez znaczenia. Identyfikując siebie z "nikim", któremu zależy tylko na ukończeniu Planu Księżycowego Oka, Tobi zauważa, że jinchūriki powinni zrozumieć nędzę tego świata. Po tym jak Naruto woła, by zdjął swoją maskę, twierdzi że Uzumaki będzie musiał na to zapracować. Wskrzeszeni jinchūriki zostają poddani częściowej transformacji w ich poszczególne ogoniaste bestie, gdy Tobi deklaruje, że schwyta zarówno Gyūkiego jak i Kuramę, by "otrzymać" Księżycowe Oko. Oglądając związany z tym konflikt, Tobi ostatecznie przenosi się na wierzchołek drzewa, gdy Killer B przybiera swoją pełną formą Ośmioogoniastego. thumb|left|Tobi wychodzi spod ziemi i rozkazuje jinchūriki atakować. Szukając schronienia pod ziemią, by uniknąć późniejszego zniszczenia, Tobi wyłania się z ziemi na krótko przed tym, jak B miał z powodzeniem zapieczętować wskrzeszonych jinchūriki i rozkazuje atakować, po tym jak przybierają formę wersji 2. Gdy chaos trwa dalej, Tobi wykorzystuje okazję, by zbliżyć się do unieruchomionego Naruto, gdzie zauważa, że lepszy zatriumfował. Jednakże, w momencie gdy Tobi położył swą rękę na Naruto, pozornie zapewniając mu zwycięstwo, zostaje zaatakowany przez Mighta Guya i Kakashiego Hatake. Zmuszony do stania się niematerialnym, Tobi deklaruje, że "dwa małe robaki" nie robią żadnej różnicy, po zauważeniu, że dwójka zrobiła z Naruto przynętę i czekała, aż ten się zmaterializuje. Gdy Pięcioogoniasty próbuje wtedy zaatakować Tobiego, związuje bestię i przywraca ją ponownie do formy 2 wersji Hana, gdy wymyka się z uścisku Ośmioogoniastego. Później chwaląc Kakashiego za zauważenie trudności w kontrolowaniu ogoniastych bestii, czego rezultatem jest to, że jinchūriki nie są w stanie używać mocy Sześciu Ścieżek, Tobi decyduje się walczyć poważnie, zmuszając zarówno Rōshiego jak i Utakatę do transformacji w ich ogoniaste bestie. thumb|Tobi przywołuje Demoniczną Statuę. Deklarując schwytanie Dziewięcioogoniastego, gdy Naruto zostaje połknięty przez Son Gokū, Tobi materializuje łańcuch wokół szyi bestii, w celu przyciągnięcie ich obu do niego. Jednakże ku jego zaskoczeniu, wielu Naruto zostaje nagle wydalonych z ust bestii, zmuszając go do wypowiedzi, że Uzumaki nie wie kiedy się poddać. Tobi wtedy przeklina, gdy Naruto odkrywa odbiornik czakry osadzony w bestii, z Sonem atakującym Naruto, Tobi jest przekonany, że usunięcie pręta nie będzie takie łatwe, gdyż łańcuchy wiążą wszystko co dotyka odbiornika. Pomimo tego, Naruto usuwa odbiornik chakry, co skłania Tobiego do natychmiastowego wezwania Demonicznej Statuy zewnętrznej Ścieżki i zapieczętowania Sona ponownie w niej. Zauważając bezcelowość w zatrzymaniu tylko jednej bestii, deklaruje, że teraz przedstawi wszystkie swoje "cenne rzeczy", przed rozkazaniem pozostałym jinchūriki do zamienienia się w ich poszczególne ogoniaste bestie. thumb|left|Bitwa pomiędzy Naruto i Tobim. Zdenerwowany, gdy wszystkie ataki pięciu bestii zostają odbite przez Naruto, Tobi rozkazuje im atakować bezpośrednio, ale gdy walka toczy się na korzyść przeciwnika, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma już dłużej znaczenia, czy Naruto umrze, więc rozkazuje ogoniastym bestiom połączyć ich moc w jedną dewastacyjną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii. Pomimo, że ten atak został przekierowany i wszystkie pozostałe ogoniaste bestie zostały uwolnione spod jego kontroli, Tobi zaznacza, że sytuacja nie zmieniła się, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Naruto nie może utrzymywać już swojej nowej formy ani chwili dłużej i czakra ogoniastych bestii została ponownie zapieczętowana. Tobi zostaje wtedy pozostawiony w zmieszaniu, gdy Naruto sprzeciwia się mu, gdy oświadcza, że właśnie nauczył się kilku trudnych imion, których Tobi jest najwyraźniej nieświadom. Sięgając po swój gunbai, krople wody spływają z ramienia Tobiego, które początkowo zaczyna uważać za pot. Jednakże, stwierdzając, że to tylko deszcz, Tobi ciągle nie jest w stanie zrozumieć dziwnego uczucia otaczającego Naruto, pomimo myślenia o nim tylko jako narzędzia do stymulowania Sasuke. Uznając to za nieistotne, Tobi deklaruje, że wszystkie byty przeszłości i przyszłości wkrótce staną się nieistotne. thumb|Tobi działa zgodnie z planem. Wraz z uwolnieniem Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, patrzy w szoku, gdy ciała unieruchomionych jinchūriki zaczynają dekonstrukcję. Uświadamiając sobie porażkę Kabuto, Tobi przeklina go tylko po to, by Naruto przypomniał mu, że jego właściwy przeciwnik stoi przed nim. Po tym jak połączonemu atakowi udało się obalić Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Tobi jest sprowokowany, by usunął swoją maskę przez Naruto, w celu udowodnienia, że nie jest zmęczony walką. Będąc wcześniej nakarmionym macką Gyūkiego, Tobi zostaje zmuszony do wykorzystania swojej deski ratunku i rozkazuje Demonicznej Statui połknąć Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, by przywołać Dziesięcioogoniastego. Zauważając, że potwór będzie niedoskonały, gdyż statua otrzymała tylko porcję czakry Gyūkiego i Kuramy, Tobi stwierdza, że to wystarczy by utrzymać swoją siłę. Po ujawnieniu znajomości do pewnego stopnia Kakashiego i Guya, Tobi rozpoczyna ochraniać statuę dopóki przywołanie nie zostanie ukończone. Używając swojego czasoprzestrzennego ninjutsu i taijutsu, Tobi zaczyna przytłaczać i unikać przeciwników co pozornie daje małą szansę na uszkodzenie statui. Jednakże, gdy Kamui Kakashiego okazuje się nieskuteczne, Tobi karci go za naiwność. Chociaż Naruto jest w stanie nadążać za Tobim dzięki sensorycznym zdolnościom, ani jego ostatni atak, czy też kunai napełniony błyskawicą zdały się nie dawać efektu, gdyż Tobi wciągnął przedmiot. Jednakże, po lądowaniu na masce Tobiego pojawia się małe pęknięcie. thumb|left|Tobi trafiony przez teleportowany Rasengan Naruto. Zauważając malutkie pęknięcie na masce, Tobi ignoruje to, gdy wznosi barierę wokół statui, by odbić atak B, mówiąc shinobi, by go nie lekceważyli. Zauważając pęknięcie na jego masce, Kakashi dochodzi do wniosku, że mogło to zostać spowodowane przez kunai, którego użył wcześniej przed użyciem Kamui. Gdy shinobi wprowadzają ich plan w życie, czyta ruchy Guya za pomocą Sharingana, przed szybkim pochłonięciem jego Sōshūgi. Naruto wykorzystuje tą chwilę do ataku i gdy jego Rasengan pozornie rozprasza się przechodząc przez Tobiego, prawy rękaw tego ostatniego nieoczekiwanie wybucha. Teraz zostając zranionym, rozrywając zniszczony rękaw, Tobi zauważa, że Kakashi zrozumiał działanie Czasoprzestrzennej Migracji zanim zostaje zapytany jak ta technika i Kamui Kakashiego mogą dzielić ten sam wymiar podczas przenoszenia. Gdy zostaje zapytany skąd ma tego Sharingana, Tobi odpowiada, że zdobył swoje prawe oko z pozostałości Mostu Kannabi podczas poprzedniej wojny. Zaskakując wszystkich obecnych, Tobi karci Kakashiego za jego ideały, podczas wychwalania Planu Księżycowe Oko jako jedynej drogi do osiągnięcia pokoju. Karcąc również i Naruto za ciągłe trzymanie się swoich marzeń, Tobi słucha jak Kurama mówi przez młodego człowieka, by poinformować, że Naruto został jinchūriki, by powstrzymać go, po czym Uzumaki rusza na zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Gry Wideo Ciekawostki * Powiedzonko "Tobi jest grzecznym chłopcem" stało się bardzo popularne wśród społeczności fanów "Naruto". Choć sam Tobi nigdy nie powiedział tego osobiście, a zrobiła to jedynie biała połowa Zetsu w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie czarnej, że przyłączenie się Tobiego do Akatsuki nie będzie takie łatwe. Dla wielu komentarz ten był bardzo komiczny i w związku z tym Tobi przedstawiany jest jako frywolny i beztroski dzieciak z pogodną naturą w wielu fanowskich pracach czy filmikach na YouTubie używając tą frazę jako parodię jego zachowania. * Tobi może oznaczać "skok" (飛), lub też "latawiec"(鳶). Ta druga translacja łączy imię Tobiego z organizacją Sasuke - Taką. Istnieje bowiem japoński idiom "jastrząb zrodzony z latawca" co możemy przetłumaczyć jako fakt, że niezwykle utalentowane dziecko może być zrodzone przez zwykłych, niewyróżniających się rodziców. * Wnioskując z anime wydaje się, że Tobi lubi jeść dango. * Maska Tobiego "zagrała" w epizodowym omake'u kończącym Naruto: Shippuden odcinek 129 wraz z twarzą Bakiego i maską Haku. * Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem: ** Jego hobby to towarzyszenie "Deidara-senpai". ** Jego ulubionym podawanym wyrażeniem jest "tajne (?)"(秘密 (?), Himitsu (?)). ** Tobi to nie Madara Uchiha Cytaty *(Do Kisame, na temat jego Planu Księżycowego Oka)'' "To będzie nowy świat...Świat prawdy, nie kłamstw."'Naruto'' rozdział 507, strona 17 *(Do Minato, na temat powodu ataku na Konohę)'' "Och, wiesz ... to jest zabawa, to część mojego planu ... rozpoczęcia wojny ... na rzecz pokoju ... "'Naruto'' rozdział 502, strona 12 *(Do Paina i Konan)''"Prawdziwa moc Sharingana... Moja moc... Moc Uchihy Madary..." ((写輪眼の本当の力が... このうちはマダラの力が!,"Sharingan no hontou no chikara ga... kono Uchiha Madara no chikara ga!")'Naruto'' rozdział 364, strona 18 *(Do Paina i Konan) "Wkrótce ... wszystkie nasze cele zostaną osiągnięte ... a wtedy wszystko będzie tak jak powinno." *(Do Naruto, podczas rozmowy o Sasuke)"Uchiha jest klanem stworzonym dla zemsty" *(Do Pięciu Kage) "Koncepcja nadziei jest niczym więcej, niż zwykłym poddaniem się. Wyraz, który nie posiada żadnego prawdziwego znaczenia." *(Myśląc do siebie) "Ludzie w chwili poznania miłości, muszą się liczyć z ryzykiem poniesienia nienawiści".Naruto rozdział 416, strona 15 *(Do Naruto) "Jestem nikim. I nie mam zamiaru być kimś szczególnym. Zależy mi jedynie na zrealizowaniu planu Księżycowe Oko." Źródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Akatsuki